


Figures on Ice

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Memories of the Two Fat Ladies (best cooking show on television, will not be dissuaded).   Aziraphale would have known them for sure.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Figures on Ice

Azriaphale laced up his skates carefully and looked at the ice rink. He'd decided to take this up just after that business with the Apocyptiwasn't, as Crowley liked to call it. He'd thought about a hobby that wasn't reading for a while. Jogging just seemed useless, and going to the gym - what was it that lovely woman had said, the one who made all that utterly scrumptious food? "Anything is better than going to the gym." That was it. Yes. She was a wonderful cook and a bit wicked. Azriaphale had liked her immensely. She was always saying the most amusing and terrible things about nuns - no that was the other one, her friend.

He idly wondered if they'd ever known any of Crowley's nuns. Probably not.

In any case, he wasn't likely to see Crowley here. It was much too _cold_ for Crowley. Maybe that's why he'd selected it.

"All right. Today we're going to try crossovers." the instructor says. "Watch me carefully, and I'll show you how it's done."

Aziraphale watched her skates.

Learning the gavotte was much easier. At least you didn't have to worry about falling down.


End file.
